


Mending Fences

by RileyZoeyScotch2019



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyZoeyScotch2019/pseuds/RileyZoeyScotch2019
Summary: Hi guys - this is my first fanfic so bear with me :DHope you enjoy it - I just miss Donna and Harvey too much and got this idea when I was re-watching season 7.This is set early season 7, Paula does not exist (ew), and I intend it to be a multi-chapter fic.Let me know if you like it :)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, darvey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys - this is my first fanfic so bear with me :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it - I just miss Donna and Harvey too much and got this idea when I was re-watching season 7. 
> 
> This is set early season 7, Paula does not exist (ew), and I intend it to be a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Let me know if you like it :)

CHAPTER I

Donna rummaged through her mountain of paperwork. She prided herself on being organized, but in the midst of a war, she completely lost track of her organizational system. Papers were scattered everywhere in Conference Room B, where she had sat for the past 5 hours trying to find out who was feeding Bratton Gould inside informational about the firm. With her laptop screen shinning on one end, and texts popping up on her phone, she was too concentrated to realize that Harvey was headed straight for that room.

“Donna, did you find anything yet?” He demanded, irritation etched in his tone.

“Not yet, Harvey. People are giving me all sorts of different information; no one is settling on one name,” she replied, still texting Bratton’s secretary on her phone.

“Well dammit, you better find me a name and quick or else this firm is going to sink!” He raised his voice, slamming the files he had in his hand on the glass table.

“I’m working on it Harvey – this came out of the blue for everyone, okay? I’m doing my best here. Now, leave so I can work,” she told him.

“Alright, I’ll go. But Donna, if you can’t do this for me, why the hell did I make you COO?” He says and leaves the room.

Donna sighs and puts her head on her hands. She’s been racking her brain for hours, calling in all the favors she had and she still came up with nothing. Everyone was pulling together, but with Mike gone to work at the clinic, she knows that Harvey is feeling extra stressed. In fact, he’s been stressed for the past four days. Donna had never seen his that stressed, but she guessed that being the new managing partner and having to fight to keep the firm alive as his first official act was not exactly what he wanted. Mike being gone 80% of the time didn’t help either. 

Donna continued to work until around 10pm, when she realized that this was leading nowhere, it was Friday, and she was hungry and tired. She finally got up and walked to Harvey’s office. She sees him through the glass door: his back turned to her and him speaking – or rather yelling – at the phone. She waits until he hangs up and walks in.

“Harvey, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Yeah, what is it Donna?” He asks, still annoyed. 

“This is going nowhere. Clearly the person who’s giving them the roadmap to our firm is too good to be discovered. I’m going home and I suggest you do the same.” 

“What do you mean you’re going home?” He asks, his eyes growing almost black.  


“Harvey, I just told you. This is leading nowhere. It’s Friday night – they’re not going to do anything on the weekend. You know Bratton’s a lazy son of a bitch. So, let it go for now, go home and rest. I am.” She replied, walking closer to him. 

“You’re not going home until we figure this out.”  


“ “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. We’re figuring this out tonight even if it takes us all night. So, you can cancel whatever date it is you have cause you’re staying here,” Harvey barks.

“First of all, you don’t tell me what to do. Second of all, I’m sick and tired of you thinking I put my romantic life over this firm and that the only reason I would like to go home is because of a man. I’m going home for me Harvey, because I know this is not going anywhere. I’m not telling you again.”

“No Donna. I’m not telling you again. I promoted you, I gave you the thing you begged me for, and now you’re leaving me high and dry!”

“I’m leaving you high and dry? Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve been killing myself for you this whole week! Just because we haven’t found anything doesn’t mean I’ve come up short!”

“That’s exactly what it means! You’ve given me nothing! Why did I even bother making you COO? God, you served me better as my secretary!” Harvey exclaims, waving his hands in the air. 

Donna’s hand meets Harvey’s face quicker than he can blink. Before she can bring her hand back down, he grabs her wrist and holds it in place. Her eyes meet his, and rage is all both can see. Donna tries to yank her wrist away, but he just holds it tighter. Soon his other arm finds her waist and he wraps her up and brings her body haste to his, his mouth meeting hers with full force. Donna tries to squirm away at first, but when his tongue asks for entrance and teases her lips, she opens her mouth and allows him to explore her depths. For the first time in 12 years, they let their tongues dance – or rather battle – as neither was giving up this fight before the other. There was just too much anger. 

Harvey slides his hand down to her ass and squeezes it tight, her full ass filling his hand perfectly. He moans into the kiss and slides his hand further to the rim of her dress, lifting it up so his hand could meet her skin. Donna feels goosebumps rattle through her as she feels Harvey’s hand rummage through her lower body and she takes her hands and begins to unbutton his dress shirt, thankful he was no longer wearing his suit jacket. She rips the shirt off him, and explores his abs with her nails.

Harvey’s mouth leaves her and she lets out a small whimper at the loss of contact. He moves down to her neck and starts sucking at the spot he knows will drive her crazy – just where her shoulder meets her neck. Donna moans and throws her head back. Harvey takes his hands from her body, unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, letting them fall to his knees. Fuck, he’s so hard already and he needs quick release. He pushes Donna’s dress up to her waist line, and it’s so tight that it holds. He sticks two fingers in her at once, and is pleased when he sees how wet she is. He finally pushes down his boxers and pulls her closer to him, so that his dick is touching her lower stomach.

“W-wait, Harvey. Should we be doing this?” She stops him, her eyes searching for his but he just sticks his head on her shoulder, grunting and sucking her neck again.

“Please don’t take this away from me,” he grunts harder. Donna looks down at him, and is still unsure but when his thumb finds her clit, she quietly whispers okay and in one sudden movement, Harvey whisks her from her feet and presses her hard against the wall as she straddles him.

His dick enters her in one thrust, her wetness contributing to his brutality. Donna moans, and he covers her mouth with his to shut her up. He keeps thrusting into her at a fast pace, and she throws her head back again at how good it feels. Her toes squirm inside her heels and she digs her nails on his shoulder. He holds her waist with one hand, and with the other massages her clit and Donna swears she’s already seeing stars.

“Fuck Harvey,” is all she can say as a mind-blowing orgasm devours her.

Her tightening around him sends him over the edge as well as he cums in her, biting down on her neck as he does so. He holds her steady on the wall as they both pant, sweat rolling down both their joined bodies. Donna is about to say something when his cellphone rings – Harvey immediately places her down on the floor, and fumbles through his lost pants to find it. He holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he puts his clothes back on.

“Hello? Yes, hi Mr. Thorn – thanks for calling me back,” is all Donna hears as he walks out of his office, leaving her behind.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired and wrote a lot :) 
> 
> Let me know if you like it, reviews mean the world to me.
> 
> Oh, and there's a pregnancy in this story, hope you don't mind 
> 
> xx

Donna stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyeliner is on point, a rosy blush on her cheeks, a suave white and golden eyeshadow on her eyelids, and a berry colored lip gloss adorns her lips. She sighs and runs her hands over her pink dress again. She doesn’t remember the last time she felt this nervous about going to work. Scratch that, she’s never felt this nervous about going to work. Work has always been a sort of sanctuary for her: she’s always been good at her job and people love her there. Or, did. 

She left the office quickly after having sex with Harvey on Friday night and he hadn’t called her all weekend. She thought about texting him, or showing up at his door demanding an explanation, but she knew he was stressed and honestly, she didn’t have the energy to talk to him. There was a lot more on her plate ever since being promoted and she was still getting used to it. It would be easier if Harvey was there to help her, but with his new gig as managing partner, he had no time for anyone. It didn’t help that the firm was being attacked, so Donna thought it was best to just let him breathe over the weekend and evaluate his mood today.

She gets to the firm early as usual, to see he wasn’t there. She sits down in her new office (which she absolutely loves) and opens her emails. There’s an email from Harvey at 6am to the whole firm. It reads:

Harvey Specter: Got Bratton Gould to back off. Firm is safe. Business as usual today. 

Donna lets out a sigh in relief and closes the email. Thank God. Judging by the time Harvey sent the email, Donna assumes he must have worked all weekend and pulled some shit over Bratton’s head last minute, and that he would be getting to the firm later today. That’s good, she thinks, at least now we can talk about what happened without Bratton’s pressure hanging over our heads. 

Harvey strolls into the office at noon. He had one hell of a weekend, having to chase after Bratton in the Hamptons and only shutting him down early Monday morning. That bastard got what he deserved, he thinks. Harvey, on the other hand, barely got four hours of sleep all weekend, but hey, he’s managing partner, he’s gotta come through. 

He takes another gulp from his extra-large dark roast coffee as he passes by Donna’s office. Oh God, Donna. Flashbacks of that night quickly burst through his brain and he squeezes his eyes shut to try to suppress them. It doesn’t work – all he can see is her naked, milky skin and how wet and warm and tight she felt around him. Oh God. He can feel an erection coming just from the thought of her, but he knows he can’t go there again – they shouldn’t have gone there at all – she has her rule and he’s not going to lose her. He knows he should address it, talk to her about it, but what if that just results in her leaving him? He can’t risk it, he can’t risk losing her.  
So, he strides into her office and blurs out:  
“Donna, do you have the Pence paperwork ready?”

Donna is taken by surprise. He walked in so quietly, she barely saw him.

“Uhm – yeah. Here it is,” she replies, reaching over for a file and stretching it out for him to take it.

He takes a deep breath in and a step forward so that he can reach the file. His fingers gently brush hers as he takes the file from her hand, not managing to make eye contact. 

“Thanks,” he replies and walks out, closing his eyes in regret as he does so. God, why did he do that? Why did she have to wear such a stunning dress?

Donna watches as he leaves her office. He had bags under his eyes, but he still managed to look good. Donna presses her lips together as to not cry and takes a deep breath in. He didn’t even look at her. Not even one acknowledgment of what happened on Friday night. She knew they had some weird sort of angry sex – but it was sex nonetheless – and it was them having sex – that meant something. She lets out an angry sigh and decides to work it off. She’ll make sure Harvey Specter is be the last thing on her mind today.

She had spent the whole day ignoring him, and him her. It was a good day, Donna felt productive in her new role and she was happy about it. She strolls to the kitchen to get herself some well-deserved coffee with whip cream, making sure to avoid anywhere Harvey could possibly be at. Luckily for her, she makes it to the kitchen in peace.

“Oh my God Donna, thank God! You’re finally giving yourself a break,” Rachel smiles at her best friend.

“Rach, I give myself breaks come on,” Donna replies, pouring herself some coffee.

“No, you don’t Ms. COO. You barely stop working anymore. I miss you,” Rachel replies, turning to her best friend.

Donna sighs and smiles. She misses Rachel too.

“I miss you too Rach. Actually, I could really use your advice on something.”

“Shoot!” 

“So, don’t jump to any conclusions okay? And let me finish before you say anything,” Donna asserts.  
Rachel nods and lets her best friend talk. 

“Harvey and I slept together on Friday night. Here in the office. It was more of angry, messy sex than anything else. But yeah, it happened. I didn’t hear from him all weekend and this morning he comes to my office and acts as nothing happened, but he can’t look me in the eye. And ever since, we’ve been avoiding each other.”

Rachel’s eyes pop right open. “You and Harvey had sex?!?” She exclaims.  
“Shhh, it’s not like the whole firm heard you! But yes.”

“Omg Donna I can’t believe it. After all these years! Omg we need a girls’ night I want to hear everything!” Rachel continues.

“Okay Rach, I’ll give you a girl’s night I promise. But right now, you have to help me. Should I go talk to him? Or just leave it as it is?”

“Donna, you and I both know you want to go talk to him. I know it’s not easy or comfortable but it has to be done. You can’t just let him have sex with you and not address those feelings. You’re going to regret it if you don’t.” Rachel tells Donna. 

“Fuck… you’re right.” Donna replies, giving her friend a hug and walking out of the kitchen.

Donna waits until most of the firm had left before she goes to Harvey’s office. She finds him working on his laptop, a lot less stressed than Friday night. She takes a deep breath before walking in, not bothering to knock.

“Donna, what can I do for you?” Harvey asks, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen. 

“Uhm, how about you look me in the eye for once and talk about what happened here on Friday?” She snaps back.

Harvey shuts his eyes tightly for a second, the embarrassment burning a pit in his stomach. He hates how easily she can get to him.

“What’s there to talk about?” He asks, removing his eyes from the screen and looking at her. God, that dress. 

“Uhm, how about the fact that we slept together after, what, 12 years?” She says. 

“Okay, what do you want me to say? Yes, I remember it? Yes, that happened?” Harvey replies.  
“Don’t be a fucking lawyer at me Harvey. You and I both know that us having sex means a lot more than just casual fucking.” Donna shoots back.

Harvey shuts his eyes again. This is it, this is when she leaves me. 

“Alright, sure, we both knew that there would be consequences to our actions and we still did it anyways Donna. I still don’t know what you want from me!” He exclaims, his tone a little more aggravated. 

“I want you to look me in the eye and treat me with some fucking respect! You don’t get to fuck me, leave me, not talk to me and then coming in Monday morning and pretend everything’s normal!” Donna replies, her tone getting deeper. 

“Yeah? What would you rather I do? Come in with a bouquet of roses? A box of chocolates? A new Hermès bag?”

“Harvey, I’m not a fucking prostitute, you can’t just buy me off like you do everyone else!” Donna yells this time.

“I’m not buying you off Donna, but I don’t know what you want – you know I’m not the relationship type of guy and you still agreed to have sex so…”

“So what? That gives you the right to treat me like this?” Donna says.

“Treat you like what? I’m not treating you any different!” Harvey yells.

“That’s exactly my point! I’m supposed to be your best friend, your partner, and yet you’re treating me as just another plaything you throw out after you’ve had your fun!” Donna yells, a single tear falling out of her eye. 

“Well maybe that’s because you’re being overly emotional about this and I don’t have the time to deal with you right now!” Harvey yells, his face turning red.

Donna stares at him with disappointment written all over her face. What had happened to him? She knows this is a lost battle, but, she still feels angry – angry for herself – angry because she knows she’s right and she won’t give up the fight. Knowing Harvey, she knows he’ll need some time, but she’s just not willing to give it to him right now – she’s given him too much already.

“You know what Harvey? Treat me like one of your playthings, do whatever the fuck you want with my friendship, I could care less. But I’m still COO, so I expect you to treat me with respect in that area,” Donna says, turning on her heel and walking out. 

The next month passes by quickly, Donna and Harvey are civil to one another at work but don’t talk outside it. As a matter of fact, they only talk when there are other people around, they haven’t spoken one on one ever since that night in his office. 

Donna finally has the hang on being COO and she’s thriving. People give her the respect she’s earned, she makes her own hours and even has time to squeeze in more yoga. She and Rachel are now having more girl’s nights, and wine is always welcome. Donna has also been going on a couple of dates, nothing serious yet, but she thinks that the guy she’s seeing tonight might be worth a shot. He’s a colleague of Stu’s so he can’t be bad at all.  
Donna changes out of her work dress into her date dress in the office bathroom, having had no time to go home. She’s applying the final touches of her makeup when Rachel comes rushing into the bathroom.

“Omg Donna thank God. Do you have an extra tampon? Wait, can I also borrow your dress?”

“Yeah, Rach, of course. What’s going on?” Donna asks worriedly.

Rachel turns around to show the big red blob of blood on her white work pants.

“I forgot I was supposed to get my period today. When I came out of a three-hour deposition, Mike told me that my ass was stained with blood. It was embarrassing to say least,” Rachel sighs.

“Oh, Rach I’m so sorry. But here, take my dress and let me get you a tampon,” Donna says reaching through her bag. She finds one in the bottom of her purse – she had told herself to get some more on her last period – wait. Today’s the 27th, she was supposed to get her period on the 13th. 

“Donna, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Rachel asks.

Donna puts her hands on the counter to stabilize herself and takes a deep breath.

“I’m late Rach. My period’s two weeks late.”

“Donna… I –“

“I think I’m pregnant Rach. I’ve been getting sick in the mornings, and my breasts feel tender. Rach I can’t –”Donna tries to come up with words, but can’t. She lets her head fall and cries. 

“Donna, sh, it’s okay. You don’t know anything for sure yet. Let me run to CVS and get you a couple tests okay?” Rachel says, slipping on her friend’s dress and rushing out of the bathroom.

Rachel returns ten minutes later to find Donna in the same position. She hands Donna the bag with four different pregnancy tests inside, and Donna nods and walks over to a stall. She pees on all four of them, puts the lid back on and walks out of the stall. She puts all four of them in a sink and she and Rachel wait in silence for five minutes before watching every single one of them come out positive. 

“Donna, it’s going to be okay,” Rachel tries to reassure her friend.

“Thanks Rach, but it’s not,” Donna says, staring at herself in the mirror. What had she done? 

“Donna you just found out, it’s normal to feel this way. But there’s no one better to be a mom than you. Trust me,” Rachel says, comforting Donna.

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about the baby’s dad,” Donna says, finally admitting to herself what she’s really worried about. She can handle being pregnant, and having a kid, but she can’t handle Harvey. She can’t handle Harvey blaming her for getting pregnant, or the baby growing up without a dad. She loves her dad, she doesn’t want her baby to be brought up fatherless.

“Who’s the da – omg, it’s Harvey, isn’t it?” Rachel says, remembering the conversation they had a month ago in the kitchen.

“Yeah, it is,” Donna says, and another tear falls down her cheek.

“What are you going to do?” Rachel asks.

“I’m not sure.”

“Donna, you have to tell him. I know it’s hard, but it’s better if he finds out sooner rather than later.” 

“Yeah, I know…” Donna contemplates as more tears fall. 

“Do you want me to come home with you tonight?” Rachel asks.

“No, thanks Rach. I think I’m just going to sleep it off and tomorrow morning I’ll tell him,” Donna thanks her friend, gives her a hug and walks out. 

Donna barely got any sleep. She did, however, make some important decisions. She was going to keep the baby, no matter what Harvey’s opinion is. She will raise the baby with or without him, and the baby is going to be happy and very loved. She also decided to tell Harvey today, because she knows she’ll chicken out if she doesn’t. 

Donna walks into the office with her head held high – she has nothing to be ashamed for. She walks to Harvey’s office to find it empty. 

“Gretchen, do you know where Harvey is?”

“He’s gone to Chicago, red. Jessica’s in big trouble, she needs him there.”

“Oh. Do you know when he’s going to be back?”

“No idea, red. But by the looks of it, it ain’t gonna be soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it :)
> 
> There's still some angst, but fluff is coming soon promise :)
> 
> As always, comment comment comment 
> 
> xx

CHAPTER III

Donna lies on her bed, her hands on her still-flat stomach. Her fingers stroke her soft skin, and she wonders what it’ll look like when she’s nine months pregnant. She wonders whether her skin will be able to stretch to accommodate her baby, or whether she’ll have stretch marks for the rest of her life. The stretch marks a reminder of the battle that will come with this baby. She doesn’t care though (she minds the stretch marks, she’ll use cocoa butter on her stomach everyday), but she knows she’s not going to shy away from this fight. She knows she’s going to be a great mother, and her heart already feels like its beating for two, even though she just found out she was pregnant an hour ago. She stares down at herself. She can’t believe she’s been pregnant for a month and didn’t even know she was housing another human being. Such a strange, novel feeling – but such a welcome one. 

**

1 month later…

There’s something different about the office today, Donna thinks as she walks in wearing a navy-blue dress. She’s switched regular coffee for decaf, but will only drink it from the deli on 49th and 6th, which is the closest to regular tasting coffee she’s found thus far. She’s been throwing up most mornings, but her doctor promised her it would end in a month, when she reaches her third month. Apart from that, she’s been craving pickles dipped in Nutella, and hey, there’s no arguing with pregnant women. 

“Hey,” his voice catches her by surprise. Goosebumps crawl all over her body, and she swears she feels her uterus turn.

“Harvey, hey, you’re back,” she replies, not really knowing what to say as she sees him, suit and tie, standing near her office door. 

“Yeah, took me a while but I’m back,” he replies, looking at her right in the eyes.

“Oh good,” Donna says, mentally cursing herself for not giving him a wittier answer.

“So… uhm, how’s the firm holding up in my absence?” He asks, as he walks into her office with her.

“Pretty good actually. We’ve closed three more clients and won five cases. You should really talk to Louis about specifics, you know I’m more of a people manager than a law expert,” Donna tells him as she sits down at her desk, sort of wanting him to leave so she can freak out a little bit.

“Alright, I’ll do that. Thanks Donna,” he replies with a smile and leaves the office.

Donna watches him go, and takes a deep breath in just like her doctor told her. She opens her laptop, but suddenly feels bile crawling up her throat, making her quickly get up and run to the bathroom, where she empties the contents of her stomach.

“Hey baby, yeah your daddy makes me want to throw up sometimes too. But don’t worry, deep down he’s a good guy,” Donna runs her hand on top of her stomach as she sits on the bathroom floor. Her bump is barely noticeable at two months, but her breasts are more tender than ever and she’s pretty sure they’ve grown. Donna flushes the toilet, washes her mouth and gargles with mouthwash.   
Instead of going back to her office, she heads straight to Rachel’s office and thank God she’s here.

“Rach, we need to talk,” she says as she closes the glass door.

“Donna, what’s up? You look a little pale,” Rachel replies and gets up from her chair.

“Harvey’s back,” Donna tells her, sitting on the wooden counter.

“Oh shoot… Have you seen him yet?” 

“Yes! He was waiting for me near my office,” Donna replies, letting out another breath.

“And?”  
“And he was perfectly nice. I mean, it wasn’t us, but he wasn’t rude or anything,” Donna tells Rachel.

“That’s good! Maybe he’s learned something during his time away. Hey, maybe Jessica schooled him.”

“Maybe… oh God Rach, this pregnancy was going so smoothly while he was away. Now I’m all jittery and nervous,” Donna says, trying to calm her trembling hand.

“Donna, breathe. This is perfectly normal. You’re scared, and nervous, but you’re going to be fine. I know Harvey treated you horribly and you have every right to be mad at him, but it’s Harvey. You two are the closest people I know,” Rachel calms her friend.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just scared of what his reaction is going to be,” Donna says.

“You’ll only know when you tell him. Imagining the worst is not going to help you,” Rachel says.

“I know. Alright Rach, I’ll do it later today,” Donna tells her, gives her a hug and leaves her office.  
**  
Donna feels like there’s a hole burning in the pit of her stomach all day. Her nerves are not settling and they are definitely getting the best of her. She doesn’t eat at all and only manages to take small sips of water without feeling nauseous. She has to tell him. She gets up from her desk and walks a couple steps to his office, cursing its proximity. She scans his face from the door, and sees it to be relaxed as he’s sitting on his couch reading a document.

“Harvey, do you have a minute?” Donna asks, stepping into the office and closing the door.

“Sure Donna, what do you need?” He replies, putting the pages down.

“Uh, nothing. I just need to tell you something,” Donna says, and sits down on the chair near the couch.

“Okay, what is it?” Harvey asks, and his eyes meets hers.

“I’m pregnant,” she tells him, her gaze not flickering from his.

She watches as his eyes move from side to side just the slightest and as his face turns pale after a minute, and that’s when she thinks he realizes it’s his. Harvey feels his mouth dry up and loses some of the feeling in his hands, as though he’s been dunked into a bathtub filled with ice. 

“W-what?” Is all he can make out, his breath shaky.

“I’m pregnant Harvey… And it’s yours,” Donna repeats, just making sure he got the message that the baby was in fact his offspring. 

“H-how?” He asks again, his mind going a million miles per second.

Donna looks at him and tilts her face, relaxing her expression a little bit. “You know how.” 

“Fuck,” he whispers and stares at the ground. 

“Harvey, I just wanted to let you know. I’m keeping it, but I don’t expect you to do anything or be involved. I mean, if you want to be involved that’s fine by me, but I’m not going to hold it against you if you don’t want to be. I just thought you had the right to know as I’m having it and it’s yours,” Donna rambled, unsure as to what to say. 

Harvey takes a deep breath in, his hands shaking and his lungs contracting. Keep it together, Harvey, keep it together, he thinks. 

“W-why didn’t you tell me before? You’re what? 2 months now?” Harvey asks her, anger in his tone.

“You left for Chicago the day I found out,” Donna replies honestly.

“You could’ve called me Donna.”

“Yeah? And would you even have picked up? Even if you did, would you have flown back to New York? No Harvey, you wouldn’t. So, I waited til you got back,” Donna tells him.

“Still. I had the right to know. I could’ve contributed to your decision,” he says.

“My decision? You mean me keeping the baby? Really Harvey? You think I would’ve let you have any say after the way you’ve treated me? Not to mention that this is my body, you do not get to tell me what to do with it,” Donna states.

“It might be your body Donna, but that baby is half mine! I should get a say!” Harvey exclaims, standing up. 

“You are not going to persuade me to kill my baby Harvey! I get that you don’t want it, but I am keeping it and nothing you say is going to change my mind. Now, I’ve told you what I had to, I’ve said my peace and so have you. I think there’s nothing else that needs to be said,” Donna tells him, gets up and walks out of his office.

Harvey watches her leave and as soon as she’s out of sight, he turns around and throws his whiskey glass against the wall, shattering it instantly. People walking outside look at him, but he orders them to mind their own business. He sits back down on the couch and throws his head on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He tries to breathe, but his breath seems to escape him and he suddenly feels like he’s trapped inside a coffin, air not circling around him. He tries to concentrate on tangible things - the water bottle in front of him, the table, how the couch feels, but it doesn’t help. He can’t feel his breathing - maybe because he’s hyperventilating or maybe it’s because he’s not breathing at all, he can’t tell which one it is. He stares at his hands, but their shaking just adds to his distress. Fuck fuck fuck. This can’t be happening. 

“Harvey, are you ready to go kick ass?” Mike asks as he wanders into Harvey’s office. He stops when he sees him on the couch, hands shaking, glass everywhere.

“Harvey, you okay man? What happened?” Mike asks, as sits down next to his mentor.

Harvey tries to speak, but can’t. He uses his shaking hand to pull down his tie, allowing him more room to breathe, but it’s still not enough. He feels like he’s drowning and doesn’t know how to swim. 

“Harvey, are you having another panic attack? What can I do to help?” Mike asks, more frantically this time as he sees Harvey is clearly struggling. When Harvey doesn’t reply and continues to breathe heavily, Mike opens the bottle of water that was sitting on his desk and throws it at his face. The sudden shock somehow brings Harvey back to reality. He stares at Mike, and suddenly he’s in focus again, and Harvey can feel his breath come back to him.

“T-thanks Mike,” Harvey manages to let out.

“Yeah, no problem man. What’s going on? The firm’s doing well, why did the panic attacks return?” Mike asks, concerned for his friend.

“They didn’t return. I mean, I had one around a two months ago and this is the second. But they aren’t as frequent as before,” Harvey explains, taking a sip of water.

“Alright… but still… what’s going on?” Mike asks.

“I had sex with Donna about two months ago. And today she told me she was pregnant,” Harvey confesses, reality just settling fully now.

Mike doesn’t reply. Harvey can see his mind going insane, but he feels so helpless that he just sits there, staring at nothing.

“Okay… okay… and how do you feel about that?”

“About her being pregnant?” Harvey asks.

“I mean… about the whole thing,” Mike says.  
“I don’t know Mike, I don’t know what I feel. I didn’t exactly treat her right, but I couldn’t. She told me that the next time we had sex she could no longer work for me. I can’t lose her Mike, so I thought treating her badly would make her forget about what she told me and focus on the anger, if that makes any sense,” Harvey rambles.

“Uhm… it kinda does, but it kinda doesn’t,” Mike ponders.

“Yeah, I know. I’m in deep shit,” Harvey admits.

“Okay… and what are you going to do about it?” Mike asks.

“I don’t know Mike. I don’t know how to feel about this… about any of this,” Harvey says.

“I get that Harvey. But there are three people in this relationship now, you better figure out what you want fast. It’s not just you anymore,” Mike tells him.

“You’re right Mike. Can we forget about this for now and just work on the Tancredi case?” Harvey asks.

“Sure buddy, sure.”

**

The work week passes without Donna or Harvey speaking to each other. Donna watches from afar as Harvey barks orders at everyone, comes in and out of the office at odd times and still, wins mad money on his case. Harvey, on the other hand, tries to sneak in a glance at Donna every time he passes by her office and tries to make sure she doesn’t notice. His therapy sessions had been helping (he’d gone for four days straight), but he still feels betrayed by her - her keeping the baby from him messed him up more than he could admit. He knows he doesn’t hate her, or dislike her even, but he doesn’t know how to stop being angry, so he just lets it out on other people. When he does come face to face with her, in the kitchen early Friday morning, all he can manage to say is:  
“Should you even be drinking coffee?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but it’s decaf,” Donna replies.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Harvey scoffs, pouring himself some.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Donna retorts.

“Excuse me?” Harvey barks, his ego getting the best of him.

“I said I can see that you don’t care. So, keep your comments about what I drink to yourself,” Donna says.

“Alright I’ll just stop commenting at all,” Harvey replies.

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing all week already?” 

“Excuse me,” Harvey says.  
“You heard me,” Donna replies.

“Maybe I haven’t been commenting because you dropped a bomb on me and expected me to be okay with it. Well I’m not!” 

“I don’t expect you to be okay with it Harvey. I expect you to at least give a shit!”

“Well, I don’t,” He says and immediately regrets it when he sees her eyes fill with water.

“How can you even say that?” Donna states, trying not to let a tear fall.

“I can’t deal with this Donna. I just can’t okay?” Harvey says, leaves the kitchen and goes to court for his case.

He gets back to his office at 4pm after winning it big, to find Rachel waiting there for him.

“Rachel, make yourself at home,” Harvey scoffs as he walks in.

“Harvey, I don’t have time for that right now. Donna’s in the hospital,” Rachel tells him.

“What?” Harvey asks, not really understanding the words that just left Rachel’s mouth.

“Donna’s in the hospital. She was bleeding so I made her go to the hospital,” Rachel says.

“Alone? She went to the hospital alone?” Harvey exclaims. The thought of her being alone, bleeding, scared made him want to throw up. Suddenly he started to feel again, like his heart was sinking in his chest. 

“She wouldn’t let me go with her, and she told me not to tell you but…”

“What hospital?” Harvey asks, his heart beating faster and faster.

“Presbyterian.”

“Thanks Rachel,” Harvey says, running out of his office.


	4. Chapter IV

Harvey barges through the E.R. doors and runs to the nearest information desk he can find. How he got here is a blur, but all he knows is that he’ll never forgive himself if he’s not with Donna and something happens to her. He doesn’t care about all the anger right now, the red has turned into a light pink, almost beige, and it’s not clouding his vision anymore. It’s Donna, no matter what terms they’re in, it will always be Donna.

“Yes, hi, I’m looking for Donna Paulsen – she must’ve checked in around an hour ago – she’s 37, redhead, pregnant,” Harvey tells the nurse breathlessly.

“Sir, this is the emergency ward, the waiting area is just around the corner,” the nurse tells him.

“I know this is the emergency ward and I am not sitting uselessly in that waiting area. I need to be with her,” Harvey states, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of her.

“Sir, I’m afraid patient records are confidential and I can’t let you go in.”

“Look, I’m Donna’s emergency contact which means that I’m privy to all her confidential information. I’m also her baby’s father and I need to be with her right this second,” he says, pounding his open palm on the desk. 

“Sir, calm down. I’m sorry but I can’t let you in, it’s against the rules,” the nurse continued.

“Listen here, Betty, you don’t know me but my name is Harvey Specter. I’m a lawyer and I swear to God if you don’t tell me what room Donna’s in I will personally sue you, this hospital and every other person in this emergency ward, you hear me?” Harvey threatens, slamming his palm on the counter again.

The nurse looks around and sighs. “She’s in examination room 4.” 

“Thank you,” Harvey says before turning on his feet and running past the closed double doors. He finds the room after three right turns, and pushes it to find Donna with her legs up and a doctor next to her.

“Harvey?!” Donna exclaims, suddenly too aware of the position she was in.

“Donna… thank God,” Harvey sighs, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

“Sir, how did you get in here? This area is prohibited for visitors,” Dr. Reid asks.

“I’m aware of that. But I’m not a visitor. I’m – the baby’s father,” he blinks twice like he can’t believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. He’s the baby’s father. “So maybe you could do your job and tell me what’s wrong with Donna,” Harvey states.

“Harvey, there’s no need to be rude,” Donna tells him and throws her head back on the pillow. Why is this happening? Why is he here? Rachel is dead meat tomorrow.

“You’re right, I’m sorry doc,” Harvey apologizes and walks to Donna’s side, leaving the doctor with more room to examine her.

“Well, as I was telling Donna, the baby’s just fine. She was telling me that she’s been under stress lately and that’s most likely the cause of the bleed. From what I see, everything appears to be normal. Do you want me to do the ultrasound again?” Dr. Reid asks and Harvey nods.

He places the cold gel on Donna’s stomach again, much to Donna’s dislike, and she turns her face away from Harvey. She doesn’t know why she does it, but him being there after he’s treated her so poorly just doesn’t feel right to her.

“And there’s your baby,” Dr. Reid says, pointing to the very small dot on the screen. 

“Wow, it’s so small,” Harvey says, his eyes glued to the screen.

“And here’s the heartbeat,” Dr. Reid moves the ultrasound and suddenly a loud THUD THUD THUD rings through the room.

Harvey gulps and feels tears rush to his eyes. He’s not sure what he’s feeling, but he knows it’s a good feeling. A feeling he’ll never forget. He unconsciously takes Donna’s hand and squeezes it tight, her head turning to face him when he does so. She looks up at Harvey and sees the tears resting on his eyelids. She takes a second to take him in, vulnerable in a way she’s never seen before, gives him a small squeeze back, and turns back to the doctor.

“So, I’m good to go?” Donna asks, removing her hand from Harvey’s.

“Yes, you are all set. I’m am recommending at least two days’ bedrest though. By bedrest, I mean no exercise, lots of sleeping, watching TV on the couch, and definitely nothing that stresses you out,” Dr. Reid tells her.

“Alright,” Donna replies. That should be easy enough, she’ll just binge watch shows all weekend.

“Oh, would you like a copy of the ultrasound?” Dr. Reid asks.

“Yes, can we have four please?” Harvey steps in.

Dr. Reid smiles and nods. Harvey excuses himself so that Donna can change and waits outside the door for her. Dr. Reid gives Donna the four pictures and she thanks him before leaving the examination room.

“You ready to go?” Harvey catches her by surprise.

“Yeah,” she replies quietly, suddenly too conscious that Harvey is there; that he came to the hospital to be with her. 

Donna is pleased when she sees Ray waiting for them, catching a cab at this hour would be impossible. Harvey opens the door for her before getting in on the other side.

“Where to Harvey?” Ray asks.

“Donna’s apartment. Could you drop us off there, go back to my apartment, grab my weekend bag and bring it back to her place Ray?”

“Sure thing,” Ray replies.

“Harvey it’s 5pm, I’m going back to work. And I’m not sure I heard you correctly but you are not staying at my place,” Donna states.

“Donna, you are not going back to work. And didn’t you hear the doctor? He said you should take it easy for a couple days. So, I’m staying with you this weekend to help you out,” Harvey states as though it’s the most common thing in the world.

“Help me out with what Harvey? I’m going to be in bed,” Donna says. She cannot deal with that man for 72 straight hours.

“I can cook, clean, you name it. Plus, if you feel sick again, I can take you to the hospital,” Harvey replies, his eyes fixed on whomever he was texting on his iPhone.

“I’ll just call Rachel,” Donna fires back, her stare focused on his earlobe.

“Donna, if you really don’t want me to stay with you, I won’t. And I get it, I’ve been a complete jerk to you – I understand if you don’t want to see me. But, I think you could use my help this weekend. Besides, there are things we need to talk about,” Harvey tries, his features growing softer as he removes his gaze from his phone and his eyes meets her. Donna stares at him and sighs, she knows she could use a hand.

“Okay Harvey, you can stay. But one misstep and you’re out on your ass,” Donna says, making Harvey chuckle.

“Deal,” he says, a small smile growing on his face.

**

Donna’s apartment is exactly like he remembered it – full of colors and life. The pink and blue tones weirdly complement each other and the plush white curtains and couches makes it feel homey. It’s such a stark contrast to his own apartment. He walks behind Donna and watches as she puts her purse on the entry table, before reaching in to grab her phone. The artificial light lights up her face and he can see her expression lines, something he’s never really noticed before in her flawless skin. The early summer sunset is shining through the curtains, painting her hair a golden hue so beautiful he feels his throat choke up. Donna looks at him and he doesn’t say anything, so she moves towards the living room, turning the lights on as she goes. She sits down on the couch, pulling her legs up so she’s almost rolled into a ball. Her feet were killing her today, she needs some leg up time. Harvey takes a deep breath and sits next to her on the couch, but not close enough that they’re touching.

“So, you’re here. What now?” Donna asks, annoyance ringing in her voice. Harvey looks at her and sighs quietly. It’s Donna, how could there be such a space between them? How could he ever think that sex was going to make her leave him? Why can’t he get past his betrayal issues?

“Uhm… I guess it starts with me telling you I’m sorry for the way I treated you,” Harvey says, his gaze meeting hers. Her eyes are hard, almost as though she’s trying to make them look tough. “I’m sorry I was a jerk after we, uhm, slept together, and I’m sorry about how that even happened. I should’ve never put you in that position and when I thought of us doing it again, if we ever did it again, that was definitely not how I pictured it. I’m also sorry treating you like shit in the month that followed and about how I reacted when you told me you were pregnant. I’m sorry Donna, I’m so sorry,” Harvey says, his eyes not leaving hers, surprising both him and her. He meant it, she knew he meant it, but it still hurt.

“I appreciate that Harvey but that’s not enough,” she states simply. She removed her eyes from his, an overwhelming sensation taking her by surprise. 

“What do you want me to say, Donna? I can’t take it back,” Harvey says, staring at his best friend so close, yet so distant from him.

“I-I don’t know what I want you to say Harvey. What could you possibly say that would make you treating me like a complete stranger okay? Or saying that you would’ve wanted me to abort the baby had I told you sooner? Who do you think I am? A random girl you picked up and knocked up? I would’ve thought that after 12 years you would’ve had more consideration about what I’m feeling, or at least tried to understand what I was going through. I’m pregnant Harvey! I’m pregnant at 37 with a guy I’m not even seeing, who doesn’t want this baby and I can’t even talk to my best friend about it because he’s the fucking guy! I’m scared, Harvey, I’m scared all the time and you’re not helping!” Donna exclaims, her voice cracking at the end. She tries really hard not to cry, but can’t help letting a few tears fall.

Her words hit Harvey worse than he would’ve thought. She was right, she was absolutely right. He was making this harder on her and that was the most unfair thing he’d ever done. He skootches over so that their legs are pressing against each other and he awkwardly swings his arms around her, so that her little ball can cry on his chest. Donna resists him at first, but his warmth just feels so good that she gives in. As soon as she does, Harvey presses her closer and holds her tighter, not awkwardly at all this time, and rests his cheek on the top of her head, whispering ‘shhh’ as he lets her cry it all out. After a couple minutes, her sobs subdue to a few sniffles, so she removes her head from his chest and looks up at him.

“I thought you weren’t the comforting type.”   
“Well, I guess lots of things have to change from now on,” Harvey replies, and her heart warms at his words.

“Yeah…” she whispers, looking down, her body still curled up on his lap. 

“Donna,” he says gently, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I know I can’t change the past, or what I said and did, but I hope to try to make things right from now on. So, I just want you to know that I’ll be here – I’ll be here at 3 in the morning if you have cravings, and at 7am when you’re throwing up. If you need me, I’ll rush over, you just let me know. Because I’m in. I’m sorry it took me so long but I’m here for you and the baby. And when he or she comes, I’ll be there for him too. You have my word.”

A small smile appears on her lips, she knows he means it. She knows it’s going to be hard, that they’ll have their bumps, but him being willing to try so openly makes her have faith that they might be able to pull this parenting thing off.

“Thanks Harvey, that means a lot,” she tells him.

“Are you kidding? It’s the least I can do for my best friend, who so happens to be carrying my child,” he smiles down at her.

“Well this woman who is carrying your child is hungry so maybe we could order some food?” She grins.

“Oh, okay so that’s how it’s gonna work huh? I’m here to feed you,” Harvey jokes.

“Well, that’s what you told me when you convinced me to let you stay here this weekend,” Donna retorts.

“Do you want Thai or Chinese?” Harvey asks.

“Thai. Get the dumplings I like please,” she tells him.

“Alright. But starting tomorrow you are going to eat better,” Harvey says, as he places the order on his phone.

“Eat better? I eat just fine,” Donna tells him.

“No, you eat shit. You have to eat more fruits and vegetables for the baby Donna. Tomorrow I’ll go to Whole Foods and get you some stuff,” Harvey says.

“Well you better cook me that stuff because I don’t know how to cook nor do I have time,” she says.

“Okay I will,” he replies.

She laughs. Harvey can’t cook. “Alright, if you make me good food, I’ll eat it.”

“It’s a deal Paulsen,” he smiles.

They fall silent for a little bit, but a comfortable silence. Donna checks her emails and Harvey replies a few clients’ texts. 

“Oh, by the way, how far along are you?” He asks.

“The doctor said about 10 weeks today. Why?” She asks.

“I just wanted to know. And I’m sure my mom’s gonna ask me that when I tell her,” Harvey states.

“You’re going to tell your mom?” Donna asks, surprised.

“Well, yeah. It’s her grandkid. Aren’t you going to tell your parents?” Harvey asks.

“I mean, I plan to. But not now,” Donna says.

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know. I’m scared about how they’re going to take it I guess,” Donna tells him.

“That’s a valid point… But I think my mom’s going to like the news so I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her. Oh, do you have the ultrasound pictures? I’m going to mail her one,” Harvey says, a light ringing in his eyes.

“Sure, they’re in my purse. Why did you ask for four though?” Donna asks.

“Well, one for you, one for my mom, one for my wallet and I thought your parents would like one,” Harvey says.

Donna smiles. One for his wallet… how things have changed. “Yeah, they will. Thanks Harvey.”

**

“That was the best. I was so hungry,” Donna states as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

“You know you always say that after you eat Thai,” Harvey replies.

“Well this time wins every other time,” Donna laughs. She knows he’s right.

“Whatever you say,” he chuckles. He loves seeing her like this, happy and carefree. 

“Are you done? I’m going to wash the plates,” Donna asks, standing up.

“No, I’ll wash them. You can go get ready for bed. It’s been a long day and you need rest,” Harvey says, taking the plates into the kitchen.

Donna would normally counter him giving her orders, but she knows he’s right and she’s so tired that she whispers a faint “thank you” and goes to her bedroom. Harvey does the dishes and wipes the counter, before turning off the kitchen lights. By the time he gets to the living room, Donna is already in her pink satin pajamas, placing two pillows and a blanket on the couch.

“I don’t know if you like one or two pillows but I gave you two. And there’s extra blankets in that closet if you need more,” Donna tells him, suddenly too conscious that she’s in her pjs and about to let Harvey sleep over.

“Thanks Donna. But I normally get hot at night so I’m sure that blanket will do just fine,” he says.

“Alright,” Donna says, her eyes not meeting his.

“Do you mind if I change and brush my teeth in your bathroom?” He asks, there was only one bathroom after all.  
“Yeah of course, no problem. I’ll just wait out here,” she replies, taking a seat on the couch.

Harvey thanks her, grabs the bag Ray dropped off and walks into her bedroom. He feels weird being there without her, but he does his business and comes out ten minutes later in a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. 

Donna looks up at him as he comes out – he looks so at home. There’s an intimacy in seeing him like that she can’t really place, but she likes this domestic side to Harvey.

“No sleeping in your underwear?” Donna jokes.

“I would, but as there’s a lady present, I thought it was best not,” Harvey smiles.

“You’re an idiot,” Donna laughs, getting up from the couch as Harvey approaches it.

“Good night Donna. Sweet dreams,” he says, as he sits down on the couch preparing for bed.

She smiles. She never heard him wish her a good night, let alone sweet dreams. She likes it.

“Good night Harvey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a weekend of Darvey living under the same roof! How will it go? Comment and you'll find out :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Harvey wakes up with the sunrise. He never did before, he has a liking to staying in bed until 9am, but today he wakes up with a new sense of purpose: make up for everything he’s done and start becoming the man he wants his child to see him as. He throws on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, puts his running shoes, and stuffs a 100$ bill in his pocket. He makes sure to be extra quiet when he leaves, it is only 6am and Donna needs as much rest as she can get. 

He runs his daily ten miles, then makes his way to the Whole Foods by Donna’s place. As he walks in, he sees a variety of cook books, one titled “Eating for Pregnancy: your essential month-by-month cookbook and nutrition guide”. He smiles and picks it up, Donna will surely make fun of him for this but he likes it. He grabs the groceries that the book tells him too, and some other things he knows Donna will like, pays for them and heads back to the apartment. He finds it to be quiet still, so he sets the groceries down and starts flipping through the cookbook to find what he’ll make her for breakfast today. 

**

Donna wakes up feeling rested. She takes a long stretch and yawns. Boy, did she sleep well. She gets up and wraps her silk robe around her as she always does, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stares at her toothbrush holder to find another toothbrush there as well: Harvey’s. She doesn’t remember hearing him coming in this morning, so he must’ve left it there last night. She continues brushing her teeth and tries not to think about the other toothbrush staring right at her: she’s never had more than one toothbrush in her bathroom, and the feeling weirds her out. She shrugs it off, brushes her hair and leaves her bedroom, immediately smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Harvey smiles. He’s standing behind the stove flipping pancakes.

“G’morning. Are you cooking?” Donna asks, not sure she’s seeing straight.

“Yes I am. I told you I was going to cook you healthy things,” Harvey tells her.

“That looks a lot like pancakes to me,” Donna replies.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. This is oatmeal, bananas and eggs. It’s a healthy pancake. You can top if off with peanut butter. Here, I bought you the plain organic one,” Harvey states, picking up the tub of peanut butter.

Donna takes it from his hand and reads the ingredient: crushed peanuts, sunflower oil. This shit is healthy. She sets it down and stares at him: there are three pancakes already on the plate and he’s cooking one more.

“And how do you know this is good for me again?” She asks.

“I bought us this book,” Harvey tells her and hands her the book.

Donna looks at it, bewildered. Harvey was not only cooking her breakfast, he had bought her – them – a pregnancy cooking book. She looks at him, but doesn’t know what to say. What a difference a day can make. She feels tears rushing to her eyes, and she curses her damn hormones for making her feel like this.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Harvey asks, seeing a tear run down her cheek.

“Nothing. It’s these stupid hormones,” she smiles, wiping some more tears that fall.

“Did I do something wrong? If you don’t want the book I can toss it,” Harvey says, placing the two pancakes on her plate and two on his and coming over to the side of the island she was sitting on.

“No, I love the book, thank you,” Donna smiles, and Harvey chooses not to push her further because he’s not sure he can handle more tears.

He places the two plates down side by side and goes back to the kitchen to retrieve a jug of juice.

“What’s that?” She asks.

“It’s fresh orange, carrot and papaya juice. I pressed it myself,” Harvey asks.

“That’s what the book told you to do?” Donna replies.

“Yeah, you need the extra Vitamin C during your second month apparently,” Harvey tells her as he pours them both a full cup.

“Oh, and you need it as well?” Donna pokes fun at him.

“I’m doing it out of sympathy to you,” he jokes back.

“Alright, sure, whatever you say,” she smiles and digs into the food.

“Harvey, this is actually pretty good,” Donna compliments him.

“Thanks, I want the best for you and the baby,” Harvey smiles shyly. 

“You know what the baby and I really don’t like right now?” Donna asks.

“Hm?” Harvey asks as he takes another bite of the pancakes.

“Your smell,” she smiles and hold her nose.

He gasps.

“Hey! I went running and then did a Whole Foods run all whilst you were sleeping. Then I couldn’t shower because I didn’t want to wake you up. You should be thanking me, or taking in my smell as showing off my raw masculinity,” Harvey jokes, acting offended.

“I only take your smell as disgusting,” Donna tells him. Harvey does smell sweaty, but it’s nothing putrid, she just loves poking fun at him. It reminds her of the old them. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go hit the shower,” Harvey says, wiping his mouth with a napkin, and taking his plate to the kitchen.

Donna watches as he disappears into her bedroom, his weekend bag in hand. She loves that he’s being respectful, not trying anything funny and treating her with the love she deserves. She smiles and continues to eat her pancakes, they taste mighty good. When she’s done, she rinses the plates and puts them in the dishwasher, before settling on the couch, where Harvey’s neatly folded his blankets next to his pillows.

“I’m sorry but that’s my bed,” Harvey jokes, as he walks into the living room fresh from the shower. He’s wearing black joggers and a dark blue t-shirt, and Donna swears she’ll never get used to seeing him like that. 

“Technically it’s my property so…” Donna smiles, looking at him.

“Damn, when did you become a lawyer?” Harvey smiles and sits next to her.

“Uhm, I would say… about 12 years ago,” she looks at him seriously, but he knows that’s just her game face.

“Alright, recite a page out of the BarBri Legal Handbook hotshot,” Harvey dares her.

“Uhm –,” Donna is about to answer, but the doorbell rings.

“Saved by the bell huh. Cliché much?” Harvey teases her again.

“You’re an idiot,” Donna says, standing up and going to open the door.

Harvey hears Louis’ voice and closes his eyes. Oh shit. What is Louis doing here on a Saturday?

“Donna, why aren’t you dressed yet? We’re going to be late!” Louis exclaims, walking into the living room.

“Harvey, hello, what are you doing here?” Louis asks, stunned, as he sees Harvey on Donna’s couch.

“Uhm…” Harvey stammers, why can’t he think of a good lie?

“Omg, are you two doing it?” Louis asks, turning from Donna to Harvey. Donna stares at Louis and she feels her cheeks turn red, she does not want to address sleeping with Harvey.

“No, Louis, oh God. Harvey had to sleep over because there was a power outage in his building yesterday and he’s too lazy to climb 60 floors of stairs,” Donna lies and Harvey lets out a small sigh of relief. He mentally thanks her for saving his ass once again.

“Oh, Harvey I’m so sorry. You know, if that happens again, you can always crash at my place,” Louis says, hope in his eyes.

“Thanks Louis, but that’s never going to happen,” Harvey states.

“Louis, I’m sorry, I actually totally forgot about today,” Donna tells him.

“Well that’s okay Donna, we still have half an hour. Go get dressed quickly,” Louis says.

“Where do you want to take Donna exactly, Louis?” Harvey asks, there’s no way in hell Donna’s leaving today. She should rest.

“The theatre! It’s the opening day for the summer production of Much Ado about Nothing,” Louis says.

“Well, that’s not happening,” Harvey states.  
“Harvey.” Donna looks at him with a look he’s seen many times before – the look where she’s decided to do something.

“Donna.” Harvey replies, giving her that exact same look.

“Can I talk to you in my bedroom for a minute?” Donna asks, trying her hardest to remain calm.

“Of course,” Harvey smiles phonily and follows her to the bedroom.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harvey asks her the second they close the door.

“I’m going to the theatre with Louis, Harvey,” Donna states and crosses her arms.

“Uhm, no you’re not,” Harvey replies.

“Excuse me? You don’t tell me what to do,” she barks.

“I sure don’t, but your doctor does,” Harvey replies.

“Harvey, I’m not going to be exercising or doing anything that’ll consume my energy. I’ll be sitting down for three hours,” Donna tells him.

“You should be resting Donna. Nothing else. No stress, nothing,” Harvey sighs.

“The only thing causing me stress right now is you. I’m going,” Donna says, and walks into her closet, coming out five minutes later in a pink floral dress to find Harvey sitting at the edge of her bed looking a little sad.

“Harvey, I’ll be alright,” Donna tells him softly, sitting next to him.

“You call me if you feel anything okay? And no standing up and walking around a lot,” Harvey tells her, a little disappointment in his voice.

“Okay Harvey,” Donna says and leaves the room. He hears the door close and sighs.

**  
Harvey spends the next three hours in the kitchen, preparing food groups and making Donna enough healthy food to last the week. He puts them all in Tupperware, googles the name of the theatre, throws on some black jeans and a white t shirt and leaves to pick her up. 

He gets there and waits ten minutes at the exit. He sees her and Louis come out with smiles on their faces.

“So, I take it it was good?” Harvey asks, surprising both of them.

“Harvey, what are you doing here?” Donna asks, but she already knows the answer. He came to bring her home.

“I got locked out of the apartment, thought I’d wait outside until you came out,” Harvey lies so that Louis buys their initial story.

“Damn Harvey, you are having no luck this weekend with apartments huh?” Louis says, actually concerned for his friend.

“I guess not Louis,” he replies.

“We were just going to go grab some coffee at the café around the corner. Care to join us?” Louis asks. Harvey gives Donna a look but she wins, so Harvey goes with them.

They sit down at the café and Louis orders a scone and coffee, Donna orders a jasmine tea and Harvey just asks for water. Louis rambles on about the theatre and his dreams of once being a Shakespearean actor put to shame by an old bully, but Harvey’s eyes are glued to Donna. He watches as she smiles genuinely and replies her friend with sympathy and grace. He watches her give him many side eyes, telling him to also contribute to the conversation, and he tries, he really does, but what’s really on his mind are Donna and the baby. 

That’s how he easily catches when he sees her face crumble a little bit.

How her hands go to her lower stomach and rub it a little bit.

And how her face turns into one of pain a few minutes later.

“That’s it, we’re leaving,” Harvey says, standing up from the chair.

“Harvey, what’s wrong?” Louis asks.

“Donna’s not feeling well,” Harvey tells him.

“She never said that,” Louis replies.

“She doesn’t have to, it’s all over her face,” Harvey says, as he puts down a 50-dollar bill which should cover the bill and leave a good tip.

“Harvey, this really isn’t necessary,” Donna cuts in.

“We’re leaving Donna, come on,” Harvey tells her, pushing her chair to help her stand up. She hears the angry tone in his voice and decides not to fight it, she is feeling shitty. 

They get home quickly. Harvey demanded they take a taxi even though the theatre was only ten blocks away from her apartment. 

“What do you feel?” Harvey asks, as he puts the keys down.

“I’m just cramping a little,” Donna replies, her hands still on her small bump.

“Cramping? Did you feel cramps yesterday too?” Harvey asks, concerned.

“Yeah, I did,” Donna tells him truthfully.

“Go check if you’re bleeding again,” Harvey tells her.

“Harvey…” 

“Go Donna,” Harvey says and Donna goes to the bathroom.

She slowly removes her white lace panties but sees there’s no blood. She sighs in relief and proceeds to take her bra and dress off, stepping into a cool shower to wash off the warm day. She wraps her silk around her and combs her hair. She feels a little better already. She walks out of the bathroom to find Harvey in her bedroom.

“What took you so long?” Harvey demands.

“I decided to take a shower, it made me feel better,” Donna says.

“So? Was there blood?”  
“No Harvey, there wasn’t,” Donna replies.

“Okay good. I called Dr. Reid, he said cramps are normal and that you’re most likely dehydrated,” Harvey tells her, grabbing the glass of water he had put on her bedside table and giving it to her. “So, drink up.”

“Thanks,” Donna says, gulping the water down quickly.

“When was the last time you had water Donna?” Harvey asks.

“I’m not sure… maybe this morning?”

“Dammit Donna! I’ve been working my ass off here to help you and the baby but you have to help yourself! You have to drink water and you have to rest like the doctor told you too. I know it’s boring and I know you had plans but dammit it’s only one weekend!” Harvey says, his tone a little higher.

“I’m trying Harvey and I’m sorry I messed up I didn’t think this would happen!” Donna says.

“Right Donna, you didn’t think! Because if you thought like a mother you would’ve followed the doctor’s orders and stayed in bed!”

“Alright Harvey I get it you’re pissed! I’m sorry okay but saying that is not nice at all! This is all very new to me and I’m scared and I doubt myself constantly and I feel like I’m not me right now and I’m sorry okay, I’m fucking sorry! You’re right, I should’ve stayed home,” Donna says, one tear rushing down her cheek.

“I don’t want to fight donna, you should rest,” Harvey says and leaves her room.

**  
Harvey wakes up a couple hours later, having fallen asleep on the couch. He looks outside the window, there’s still faint sunlight, and Harvey smiles as he remembers how much he loves early June in New York. He checks his watch – 7.05pm – and decides to go check on Donna. He slowly opens her bedroom door to peek inside, but finds her to be sitting in bed.

“I can hear you you know,” Donna tells him, not looking back at the door.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Harvey says, opening the door further and walking into the bedroom, where he sits on the edge of her bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Better, actually,” Donna replies, her eyes not meeting his.

“Donna… I’m sorry about before. I’m sorry I lost my temper. It’s just… I get so worried,” Harvey tells her.

She sighs. “It’s okay, I’m sorry too,” Donna says, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Hey, you hungry? I meal prepped this afternoon,” Harvey says.

“You meal prepped?” She smiles.

“Yeah, come on,” Harvey says and guides her to the kitchen. 

Both have dinner, Donna compliments him on his food – which was really good – and they settle on the couch.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Harvey asks, flipping through the channels.

“I don’t know, you can choose,” Donna tells him truthfully.

“Star Trek?” Harvey smiles.  
“Sure, Harvey, sure,” She smiles.  
They spend the following day doing the same thing – being lazy and watching movies on the couch. They fall asleep sometimes, and the other always smiles as they both need the rest. Harvey makes sure Donna eats and drinks properly, and she’s thankful he stayed over that weekend.

“Oh my God, it’s almost 9pm – the Kardashians are on,” Donna beams.

“The Kardashians, really, Donna?” Harvey looks at her.  
“Don’t judge me, it’s my guilty pleasure. Just like Survivor is for you,” She tells him and throws herself on the couch. He smiles and sits next to her, both watching the show for the one hour it’s on. 

“What? It can’t end like that!” Harvey exclaims.

“It can and it did. You’ll just have to wait til next Sunday,” Donna smiles.

“Oh God, I don’t think I can do that,” Harvey says.

“You know you can just google what they’re up to today and find out all your answers. You can know if Kylie’s pregnant,” Donna tells him.

“Nah, I like the suspense,” Harvey says and stands up.

“I should get going,” he says, grabbing his weekend bag.

“Alright,” Donna smiles and a weird feeling washes over her. Almost a sad feeling, like she doesn’t want him to leave.

“Call me if you need anything okay? I put a special ringtone for you so I’ll always pick up,” Harvey tells her.

“Oh cause you didn’t have one before?” Donna teases.

“Fine, yeah, I did. But, I mean it, call me,” Harvey says.

“Okay, I will,” Donna says, walking him to the door.

“Oh and Harvey? I like this side of you,” she smiles.

“Thanks,” he says quietly. and blushes a little bit.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Donna asks.

“Tomorrow. Oh, and get in later will you,” Harvey says.

“I’ll get in on my normal time,” Donna tells him.

“Your managing partner is telling you to come in later,” Harvey says.

“Haven’t you heard? The managing partner doesn’t give orders to the COO,” Donna smiles.

“Yes he does,” Harvey tells her.  
“Well, not to this one,” Donna smirks.

He smiles back, admitting defeat.

“Sleep well, Donna,”

“Goodnight Harvey,” and she closes the door with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
